Double temperature sensors are used in the known manner to measure a near-surface temperature of the ambient air and of the skin surface. They are used, for example, in gas masks and breathing equipment for detecting and monitoring the body temperature in order to make it possible to infer the general physiological status of the wearer of the gas mask or breathing equipment. For example, the heat stress of the mission personnel can thus be reduced in case of use in an environment in which large amounts of heat are generated by monitoring the core temperature of the mission personnel and when predetermined limit values are exceeded, the particular member of the mission personnel can leave this area. As is described, for example, in DE 101 39 705 A1, a first temperature sensor element of a double temperature sensor is placed close to the scalp of the member of the mission personnel, whereas a second temperature sensor element separated by a heat-insulating layer detects the temperature near the space.
Double temperature sensors are used in DE 198 18 170 A1 in a process for controlling the operating parameters of an incubator as a function of the heat balance of a patient. The core temperature or the peripheral temperature is determined here from the linkage of a measured skin temperature and the air temperature measured in the incubator and is used to set the air temperature in the incubator.
A double temperature sensor, in which two temperature sensor elements are arranged in a closed sensor housing on two opposite heat-conducting housing parts arranged at spaced locations from one another in a heat-insulating manner, is described in DE 100 38 247 C2. The electric connections to the temperature sensor elements are arranged such that they extend around the temperature sensor elements and are arranged together with these on the heat-conducting housing parts. The heat-conducting housing parts are held mechanically by spacers having poor heat conductivity and thus they seal the sensor housing against the ambient air as completely as possible. It is, furthermore, known from DE 100 38 247 C2 that the two temperature sensor elements are attached to the heat-conducting housing parts with an adhesive. The different materials, especially the heat-insulating layers and the heat-conductive layers arranged in parallel, which must be connected during the manufacture, are disadvantageous in the design of the prior-art double temperature sensor. The adhesive connecting the layers causes tolerances of the heat transfer coefficient of the double temperature sensor. However, the manufacturing tolerances should be as low as possible in order to avoid an individual calibration of the double temperature sensors, which causes costs.